Kingdom of Fun Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 January 2016
11:12 I hate disconnection of internet.... 11:12 Hence, my sudden "leave". 11:14 Brb 11:14 Okay 11:20 Beware of the curse..... 11:20 Because TAA has no idea that look through CSSs right now. 11:20 BOO! 11:21 All of just a random decoration.; 11:21 Aka 11:22 Supbacks 11:22 @Pink 11:22 Star is ded, it still stays. 11:22 Hi Ocean! 11:22 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her 11:23 * Pinkgirl234 hugs AnonA. 11:23 Oh my! I hope I didn't keel her. ;-; 11:23 Me too..... 11:24 * Pinkgirl234 pokes Ocean awake 11:25 Well, what if Sean is ded because of you? 11:25 ;-; 11:25 Oh mah gosh, 11:25 ? 11:25 Look at the--jk 11:26 * that 11:26 The pacific Océan is alive again! 11:26 Nah 11:26 You are still ded, Sean. 11:26 * Pinkgirl234 makes rain 11:26 Nuu 11:26 Pink ships Rain 11:26 * Océanee is still ded 11:27 * AWikiBoy521 is still ded 11:27 * Pinkgirl234 revives Sean 11:27 * Océanee is revived 11:27 All this time, I always think Sean is a boy name LOL. 11:27 Océanee is secretly a boy! 11:27 In my country it's for neutral :3 11:28 And if your wondering it's pronounced Shan, And I am a female 11:28 Just joking though. 11:28 Supback TAA 11:28 * Pinkgirl234 hugs AnonA. 11:29 How do you do strike through? 11:29 /memes Sean is a Filipina 11:29 [s[[]]] 11:29 memes? 11:29 @Pink 11:29 You can't call this Pinoy chat now. 11:29 I can now be striked! 11:29 * /me 11:30 * Océanee mes Sean is a Filipina? 11:30 Whaat? 11:30 Back from snacks. 11:30 WB back from snacks. 11:30 So, is Filipina an Ocean? 11:31 XD 11:31 My username is not back from snacks! (silly) 11:31 Stap keeling an ocean, TAA! 11:31 WB Ocean 11:31 * Pinkgirl234 rains mermaids on her 11:32 Hello. 11:32 Hmm.... 11:32 Lapis! 11:32 Flying....Pencil! 11:32 Thank you for noticing 11:32 Oh look, it's Pencil! 11:32 Lapis means Pencil in what is your language? 11:32 Stap? 11:33 I speak in 11:33 @Océanee 11:33 Tagalog 11:33 Or Filipino 11:33 I mean it is--danggit AWB! 11:33 AWB is a language? 11:33 this STAP? 11:33 @TAA 11:33 Nah, it's a slang. :P 11:34 (silly) 11:34 I really want my name to be Maddie or Mia ;v; 11:35 Too bad, Océanee 11:35 @Ocean You want to change your username? 11:35 Four members in chat...We must celebrate! (fireworks3) 11:35 Maybe.... 11:35 Noo. 11:35 * (firework3) 11:35 Epic fail. 11:36 R.I.P chat. 11:36 Nah 11:36 Pink is source coding again. 11:37 Dang 11:37 (calneca) Calne Ca will infect the room with bacteria! 11:37 You knew I was using inspect element 11:37 * Pinkgirl234 backfires the contamination at Sean 11:37 @Pink 11:37 C'mon, you know I like sources. 11:37 * Océanee shoots Luka-octupus things at Pink 11:37 * Pinkgirl234 cooks the octopus\ 11:38 >:D 11:38 You're the Octopus, Pink. :P 11:38 LOL no! 11:38 That's why you hugged a lot of people, Pink! 11:39 Fine, I'll shoot umm... Nuke-torpedo-MegalodonSized-Bullets 11:39 Pink is in the Ocean now! 11:39 What if I said the bullets were lame? 11:39 #REKT\ 11:39 Rejoice! Rejoice! 11:39 Pink is human. 11:39 Be like Pink. 11:39 Tehn Bullets are NOT lame, #RektRekt 11:39 *Then 11:40 Sean you learn so fast from me. 11:40 @Océanee 11:40 You ate the bullets anyway. 11:40 Shoots a Pirahna at everyone. 11:40 I don't mean the fish. 11:40 Then what Pirahna?! 11:40 It's the fish! 11:40 ^ 11:40 Danggit I am late! 11:40 Pirahna Plants! 11:40 Not the fish! 11:40 You know...my club. 11:41 So the fosh? 11:41 Pink is 2slow. 11:41 http://www.paperaeroplanes.com/thepiranha 11:41 @TAA 11:41 Okay 11:41 Dang I was too late! 11:41 * Pinkgirl234 executes Ocean 11:41 Why would you shoot your club at us. 11:41 #SoEvil 11:42 * Océanee resurrects by drinking some of the Ocean's energy. 11:42 I once almost drowned and kinda drank the Ocean's water in real life, 11:42 2 People have been executed...AWB, you're our only hope! 11:42 And then I puked, So salty... 11:42 @Sean For real? O_O 11:43 Pink is salty too, you know. 11:43 Battt, I still love the ocean <3 Yup 11:43 Defeat her! 11:43 Aww, But I kinda like Alternate Primalina, #AltPrimalina4President 11:44 AlternatePinkgirl234 for new founder! 11:44 Thanks for murdering AnonA. 11:44 Now you die. (knife) 11:44 Okay 11:44 You're welcome, 11:45 Because I'm going to be keeled anyway. 11:45 * Pinkgirl234 rains knives everywhere 11:45 So wicked! >:D 11:45 * Océanee spams wallnuts at everyone 11:46 * Pinkgirl234 bans Sean for 99999 years for spamming walnuts 11:46 :P 11:46 Wat Y? I thought everybody likes nuts on the wall. 11:46 >:D 11:47 * Océanee eats magical bacon/nocab and becomes Malachite 11:47 Malachite? 11:47 No no no, Not Krazy's O.C Malachite, Malachite from Steven Universe 11:47 Idk what is Steven Universe. 11:48 Google it. 11:48 Hindi 11:48 Like how Penny googles. 11:48 * Océanee spams Hams at AWB521 11:48 BOO! 11:49 Stop SpaHaming, Ocean. 11:49 Supback, TAA 11:49 I will never stop spamming! Mwahahaha! 11:49 I sell salads (salad2) 11:50 Salads are used for Pink's future battlesuit. 11:50 But the plot twist is: 11:50 Sean stole them! Arrest her! 11:51 mwahahaha, U will never catch mee! 11:51 U, the girlfriend of K? 11:52 Wut? 11:52 Whose K? 11:52 * Pinkgirl234 flies and captues Sean\ 11:52 * captures 11:52 * Océanee is water. 11:53 #Rekt 11:53 Rekting chat. 11:53 * Pinkgirl234 freezes the water in the refridgerator 11:53 #NowThat'sWhatYouCallRekt 11:53 * Océanee turns into flying water 11:54 I float zee Pacifica Northwest Océan 11:55 Could you just come down? We need some water, you know. (silly) 11:55 ^ XD 11:55 No! I will not share zee water will people! 11:55 Okay. 11:56 Let's drink Océanee! 11:56 * Océanee gets hot coffee 11:56 I'll give you Lava-like coffee.. 11:56 So you don't share your peeople, Sean? 11:56 *people 11:57 Halp, I just pressed random keyboard stuff, And the TheAnonymousA's username appeared at my chat box! 11:57 Yum! Yum! Coffee! 11:57 Huh? 11:57 BOO! 11:57 :3 11:58 You're not scary, you know, Pink. 11:58 * Pinkgirl234 keels AnonA (oh)( 11:58 Also, there was a song in my school, and the singer sounded a bit like you. 11:58 * Océanee cries, Pink's scary ;^; 11:58 Ahhhh... 11:59 I was already executed, and now this... 12:00 AWB521 save us all! 12:00 Okay 12:01 Freeze her! 12:01 Nope 12:01 See, I just saved all of this chat. 12:01 * TheAnonymousA feeds AWB a Plant Food. 12:01 (bowandarrow) 12:01 * AWikiBoy521 is on Me Gusta. 12:02 Yay, I keeled her! 12:02 Since I froze......nah. 12:02 Wrong person. 12:03 LOL 12:03 I am back! 12:03 And you guys are left! 12:03 * TheAnonymousA feeds AWB another Plant food. 12:04 * AWikiBoy521 is....you know. 12:04 What m8s? 12:04 m8's mate 12:04 r8 is rate, t8 is tate, f8 is Faith 12:06 hello? 12:06 Boo 12:06 Pink and Sean sitting on a Discussion. 12:06 T-a-l-k-i-n-g 12:07 And the discussion popped. 12:08 Yup. 12:08 This mansion sure is fun. :3 12:08 yup 12:08 But, what if one doesn't Template editing? 12:08 Only when there are at least two people. 12:09 Or 4 people. 12:09 I am glad you guys are my buddies. :) 12:09 or 5 12:09 Why 5? 12:09 In programming, If number of chatters>1 then do function 'fun'. 12:10 I'm glad too. 12:10 Pink, WIll you ever make a page about "Glamarossa"? 12:10 Yes. 12:10 But I need time to do so. 12:11 Also, Am i on your friend list? 12:11 Gtg bye! 12:11 bye bye 12:11 Bye 12:12 @Océanee 12:12 You should be on the friend list of Pinkalina. 12:12 If only she has time, though. 12:12 Wait! I can add her! 12:12 And the time is now..... 12:13 Yay! 12:13 JONH CENA!! 12:13 It's not that guy you know and love. 12:14 the rapper/wrestler guy that people has been talking about? 12:14 Nah 12:14 Jonh Cena is not John Cena 12:14 He's so popular 12:14 Jonh Cena isn't. 12:14 As in SO popular. 12:15 In fact, he is found thanks to me. 12:15 thanks to you. 12:15 Jonh Cena is just like a regular guy. 12:15 Nothing to meme about. 12:16 Quicky, SOmeone check their PM 12:16 I did. 12:16 There is no PM that is active. 12:17 Only Pink has it. 12:17 i'm looking at someone with cupcakes as their icons O.O 12:17 And Sean is like TVM when it comes stalking. 12:17 * Pinkgirl234 raises her hand (pinkgirl234) 12:18 What, I don't stalk. 12:18 TVM stalks people? 12:18 Sean, I though you stalked Pink? 12:18 I haven't seen her stalk me. 12:18 Nuu.. you exposed the forbidden secret. 12:18 Answer meh. TVM stalks people? 12:19 C'mon, you just told that to Pink too. 12:19 I think she doesn't. 12:19 I mean she joined like what? 3 wikis so far? 12:19 (If you include this one on her list of Fav Wikis) 12:19 "I can't stalk you if there's no message walls! " - Sean 12:19 I cannot stalk pink on the PvZ wiki ;~; 12:20 Want le link to the talk page of Pink? 12:20 Pink, please don't keel me. 12:20 No. I cannot post any messages. 12:20 I bet she saw it. 12:20 @Sean Actually you can. 12:21 Whaaat?! 12:21 Yes you can! 12:21 AWB please give her a demo 12:21 :P 12:21 Pink has boring player. 12:22 @Oceanee 12:22 Go to her user pag. 12:22 *page 12:22 *Facepalms* 12:22 Link me there! 12:22 User:Pinkgirl234 12:23 ok 12:23 On the very top of her page, click on that Wiki you wanted to stalk her. 12:24 :P 12:24 ok, 12:24 After all, you will see that you are now from the "insert wiki name" wiki. 12:24 And there you go! 12:25 You're like TVM now! 12:25 I'm at Pink's talk page, And 12:25 And what? 12:27 Nothing happened? 12:27 SHe probably wants to know how to message me. 12:27 yeah. 12:27 Ah.... 12:27 nothing happened. 12:28 Well, have you clicked/tapped on that "Leave Message" Button? 12:28 I need to message- Oh okay 12:29 Well, you still wanna port that custom sig of your, Sean? 12:29 *yours 12:30 I wanna edit my custom sig. 12:31 In this Kingdom of Fun? 12:31 *On 12:31 yup and the PvZ 12:31 User:Océanee/sig 12:32 Not yet dead. 12:32 Want me to port it for you since Pink is source editing stuff? 12:33 wait, Teach me how to edit the sig, 12:33 Wow Pink, so much spans..... 12:33 Okay 12:33 So, which part do you want to edit? 12:34 I wanna customize it to make it just like Pink's 12:34 Eheheheh..... 12:35 Leave a message at my wall, I'm logging out baaaii 12:35 Bye 12:35 * AWikiBoy521 keels Sean. 12:36 Success! 12:38 :O 12:39 Whoah! :o 12:39 You two are Coke Floats! 12:39 XD 12:39 You browsed our rp 12:40 Is it wrong? :P 12:40 No ofc not\ 12:40 But I gtg. Bye. 12:40 Bye, and she is ded 2016 01 19